Time's Scar
by The-Fallen-Angel1
Summary: Rated R for blood, gore and for violence. Squall's not the only one who created their own Guardian force...
1. Author Notes

Time's Scar  
  
By: The_Fallen_Angel  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Hi, everyone. I'm the Fallen Angel and this is *hopefully* going to be my first FINISHED, and I mean completely finished, Final Fantasy 8 fanfic.   
  
Time's Scar takes place directly after the game but doesn't contain anything from the ending movie except for the barren, wasteland thing that Squall wanders through.   
  
In this fic...Well, I'm not going to just tell you. You'll have to read the actual fic. But I will give you terms that relate to this story:  
  
Love  
  
Time compression  
  
Ultimecia  
  
Oblivion (you'll see)  
  
Lost hope  
  
Possession  
  
Reliving the past  
  
Bonds (the kind between two people)  
  
Vengeance  
  
....  
  
um...  
  
That's all. For now.   
  
Anyways, I'm going to ask a favor of all of you. In later chapters, I would like to have BETA readers. If you would like to offer your services, then thanks. In later chapters, I might also think on taking a writing partner. If you like the first couple of chapters and are interested in becoming a part of this fic, then do not hesitate to contact me, either via emial or review.   
  
Okay, that's about it. Thank you for your time and enjoy:  
  
Time's Scar 


	2. Falling into Oblivion

Prologue: Falling into Oblivion  
  
Squall fell to his knees, a sigh of relief escaping his dry, cracked lips. "We've...done it..." He said in a voice tinged with fatigue. The Lionheart fell from his hand. It clattered loudly in the barren wasteland that had once been the home of the Sorceress Ultimecia. His deep wounds slashed across his body would become painful scars of memories that would remain etched onto his flesh till the end of time. Or until he became a rotting corpse six feet under. Which ever came first.  
  
  
  
He fell forward, his remaining energy not enough to hold him up. He made a small 'oomph' as his already severly injured body crashed to the ground. Squall breathed deeply, enjoying his moment of peace and relaxation. His moment, however was short-lived.   
  
  
  
"Squall!" Quistis screamed.  
  
  
  
"...What?" Squall managed weakly.   
  
  
  
"It's Ulti-" Quistis didn't even have to finish. Squall leapt to his feet, ignoring the searing pain shooting through his body. He hefted the Lionheart and slid into battle position. Duty was duty. He had to fight. Adrenaline rushed through him as the impending battle drew near.   
  
  
  
Squall turned to the recently-thought-dead sorceress. Ultimecia had pushed herself into a kneel. "Ultimecia! Get ready to die!" Commander Leonhart yelled.   
  
  
  
The witch's amber eyes pierced his very soul. "Before you kill me...There's something you should know..." She climbed to her feet. "Oblivion will swallow the very one you fight for!" She said, a sickening smile on her face.  
  
  
  
Oblivion? Squall spun around. Rinoa stood there, a frightened look on her face. Black goo was creeping up her body, soon to engulf her entirely. "Squall...?" She whispered.  
  
  
  
"Let her go, Ultimecia!" He screamed.   
  
  
  
Ultimecia laughed. "Such a foolish child! I kannot stop it! Oblivion takes orders from no one! Even I kannot kontrol such a beast! Your little sorceress will di-" She was interrupted by cold steel piercing her through her middle. Squall, blinded by rage, twisted the sword, causing more pain to the one who slayed millions.   
  
  
  
"Let her go!!" He screamed.   
  
  
  
Ultimecia merely shook her head before becoming limp over his blade.   
  
  
  
"Squall!" Quistis shrieked.   
  
  
  
Squall ran ro Rinoa. He tried to grab her but a violent burst from Oblivion sent him flying. By time he climbed back to his feet, all that was left of Oblivion and Rinoa was a muddy spot on the ground.  
  
(a/n: Rough Draft. Take into mind that this is a R-O-U-G-H D-R-A-F-T. I plan to fix it up later. But I need to hear some CC (constructive critiscism) from you's guys. If you flame me, it'll probably be ignored. I don't have time for flamers. Most likely your review will be deleted so don't waste your time. Anyways, give me whatever ya got!)  
  
(P.S As soon as I get access to a scanner, I'll show you's guys a picture of Oblivion that I drew in all of his forms. Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm really getting into this. Whatever you say! Anyways, I'll send you guys the name of the site it will be on later. Don't forget to review.) 


End file.
